Wireless communication systems use a variety of frequency bands or carriers. Use of L-band spectrum (that is, in the approximately 1.6 GHz range) permits operators of wireless communication systems access to additional scarce regulated bandwidth. However, use of L-band carriers includes challenges not posed by the use of other bandwidth. For example, L-band carriers are typically adjacent to bandwidth used by Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites and receivers. The possibility exists for interference between wireless communication systems using L-band carriers and GPS systems, which is difficult to mitigate because of the different geometric and physical characteristics of terrestrial and satellite operations. Further, large numbers of terrestrial wireless devices operating on L-band carriers may increase an amount of interference between ground and satellite stations using similar bandwidth.